Reflection
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: -Soulsilver- He must have completely lost it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Thirteen Signs of Love belongs to Aisha Nicole**

**English isn't my born languages, so please, consider it. **

**Note: The idea just entered my mind. I wanted to write about Soulsilver, and I write about SoulSilver. Anyways, it's my first drabbles about Soulsilvershipping. So you can give me advice. **

**Title: Reflection.**

* * *

**1. Color **

It was absolutely nice day. Normally, it meant people could enjoy themselves or their company. But to Silver, it was a perfect occasion to train his Pokemon, a nice occasion to challenge his annoying rival. Which he hadn't forseen was that he had lost as always.

And Soul, being Soul, grinned at him. Silver braced himself… but it wasn't what he had expected.

"Perfect."

He wanted to strangle her. But his voice came out weakly and a little pathetically.

"Red?"

"You lost, Silvy." She grinned cheekily. "I think I'll tell Gold about it, that the almighty Silver ran from his punishment just because he lost…."

The thought of Gold knowing it somehow made him to feel worse. She still continued on:

"You seem uncertain, so someone needs to boost your confidence…"

He shot her a glare (which was useless as usual, because she was insane.) and put on the red T-shirt. Red T-shirt, red hair… he looked like a tomato.

"You'll pay for that."

"Don't be so cranky. You look cute." She smiled brightly. He thought he wasn't that unlucky. She was just two lucky.

Never mind, the red color and Silver never got along. That girl was tricky, annoying, stupid, sly, dramatic, funny, sweet, cheerful, pretty... He stopped dead. What was he thinking?

He had the feeling that he must have completely lost it.

* * *

**2. Signs **

It was her fault. If she hadn't messed up with his mind, he wouldn't have suffered that kind of torture, with Gold of all people, making him talk too much. She ruined his perfectly quiet morning indirectly. And Gold was saying…

"You can't stay mad at her for a minute or two."

"That doesn't prove anything. I'm always mad at her."

"You'll keep reading her messages over and over again."

"I'm checking if she challenges me a Pokemon battle."

"You'll walk really, really slow when you're with her."

"I'm usually resting or lying down somewhere quiet, then she just pops out of nowhere like a mushroom and starts talking to me. And even I walk away, she follows me."

"You'll feel shy whenever you're with her."

"What's to by shy about?"

"While thinking about her, your heart beats faster and faster."

"I'm just tired. She has tendency to appear in front of me after I do morning exercise and train my Pokemon!"

"By hearing her voice, you'll smile for no reason."

"I'm not smiling. I'm gritting my teeth."

"While looking at her, you can't see the other people around you but her."

"Because they're not worth my time."

**"**You'll start listening to slow songs."

"No."

"She becomes all you think about."

"I need to defeat her."

"You'll get high just because of her smell."

"It's not my fault that her shampoo is strong. Everyone can smell it."

"You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself whenever you think about her."

"I'm gritting my teeth, thinking how to defeat her."

"You'll do anything for her."

"Anything? Yes, I'll do whatever when I feel like it."

"While I'm talking to you, there was only one person in your mind the entire time."

"Fuck up! You're dead, Gold."

He would never talk to Gold again. And that idiot couldn't blame him, because it was Soul's fault.

* * *

**3. Thunderstorm**

For a girl who became Champion and make people face some of their deepest fears, she sure didn't know how to handle hers.

"Soul?"

"I don't want to talk."

"It's just a thunderstorm." He sighed, wondered if she was being overdramatic. She just digged deeper into the pillow.

"Come on, just imagine you're facing an Electric-type or a Dragon-type."

She moved further into the pillow.

"And storm season will get over soon."

"What did I do to you?" She muttered under her breath.

"Do you want to hear? I can't list now."

"I swear Silver,if you don't stop it instantly…"

Lightning flashed outside. And the next thing he knew, she was hugging him for her dear life. He sighed, kissed the top of her head, which seemed to calm her down. Just a little.

He did have a great deal of work to do.

* * *

**END. **

**You see, it's totally plotless and random.**

**Oh, hold on a second. Did I just write a story with genre HUMOR?  
**


End file.
